


Say Happy Birthday To Me!

by nanasmanis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad English, English isn’t my first language., Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Milk, Romantic Fluff, Sorry if it’s bad, The Pocky Game, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Birthday, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasmanis/pseuds/nanasmanis
Summary: Today it's Yamaguchi Tadashi birthday. In the rainy day, he want Tsukishima Kei to say happy birthday to him. But the glasses guy don't want to say it. What will Tadashi do, to make Kei say congratulations to him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Tasha just adapted it into a short fan fiction.
> 
> Feel free to comment, kudos, and bookmark!

Now it's raining outside. On the terrace there Tsukishima Kei sat in a rocking chair, watching the water droplets. Then came Yamaguchi Tadashi carrying two glasses of warm chocolate milk and a box of pocky on the tray.

Yamaguchi sits right beside a man with glasses and said: "The weather was cold, and you don’t wear thick clothes. Thus, I will give you warm milk. So your body isn’t cold because sitting outside a home."

"Oh, thank you." Then, Tsukki takes a glass of warm milk on a tray and he drank until there’s no more milk.

"Ahem," Tadashi cleared his throat to get attention from Tsukishima. "Today is my birthday, you don't want to say something? I'm waiting, you know." The man who has freckles on the face start a conversation. But he doesn't know that will bring a tense situation.

"Why do I have to say happy birthday to you? Does birthday greetings from members of the volleyball club aren’t enough? You also got congratulations from outside the school. For example, members of the club volleyball Nekoma." Kei said in a flat voice that sucks for the people beside him.

Tadashi faces Kei with mouth pout. "But my birthday will not be very special if you don’t say happy birthday! Please be sensitive to my feelings, although just a little! It's okay if you don’t give a present to me."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi! Why you look like Hinata arguing with Kageyama?" He said it with an emphasis on each end of the words. Actually, it was to hide them from anger that’s obvious. Not cool he thought if it's shown.

"I don't know! But sorry Tsukki, I will stop forcing you if you say it!"

Rain getting heavier, some groups of birds that are seen flying intensively to find a tree to shelter from the rain. Meanwhile, Kei began to feel annoyed created by words from a guy on his right. He now wants to drink milk again to distance himself from disgust. 'If there’s still a full glass of milk, why didn’t he take it?' He thought as he looked at the tray that now exists on a small table in front of them.

Tadashi can probably guess Tsukishima mind, so he suddenly grabbed a glass of milk on a tray and then drink instantly. He doesn’t  know. Or perhaps know, but he doesn't care about Tsukki are getting angry. "Why you drink that? I know that you knew my intentions before!”

"Well, I do know your intentions earlier. But remember, this’s your punishment for refusing to give me a birthday wish!"

Kei feeling is getting messy. Finally, he gave up and grabbed a box of pocky and opened it. He asked Yamaguchi to open his mouth, then he took two pocky and both ends inserted into each other's mouths. Slowly the distance between the ends of sticks is reduced because eaten by them. The guy who played as pinch server itself confused. What will be planned by Tsukki? He just obeys him without asking.

Until Tadashi realized if the distance between their lips rests of the two centimeters, his heart becomes beating loudly. Yet guy in front of him seemed not to care and even shorten the distance. Before Yamaguchi intends to release his pocky, Kei quickly moving it forward and pressed his lips to Tadashi’s lips. Shocked, of course. After a few moments, Tsukishima releases the kiss and lick his lips that have been wet.

"The taste of chocolate milk mixed with pocky vanilla flavor is so delicious. Especially if it through your kisses. Anyway, are you satisfied? A kiss that I gave before as your birthday present. Ah, I forget, happy birthday dear!"

A lifetime, until this second, Yamaguchi had never felt Tsukki suddenly so romantic like this. "Y-yes, I'm happy. Thank you." He replied while lowering his head.

"Ah, the rain has stopped! Get up, I want myself just yet." See, the romantic scene only for a moment and then ended up with a salty personal again. But it was enough for Tadashi. Then he took the glasses and put them on a tray and went into the home.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YAMAGUCHI …! GOD BLESS FOR YOU AND ALWAYS BE CUTE PINCH SERVER! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *HUG*
> 
> (Sorry for the late post! And sorry if it’s bad, English isn’t my first language.)


End file.
